Life Isn't Always What It Seems
by hopelessly.fanatic
Summary: What happens when a certain popular boy band trio is asked to be in a movie with the one and only Hannah Montana? First fanfic; check it out!
1. Dog Pile

**Ok guys, this is my first fanfic, so please don't be hating, but if you just have to, i can handle it. hope you like it! **

"Hey guy, whatcha up to," I asked my brothers as I walked into the room.

Kevin, Joe, and Frankie glanced up, grunted, then went back to what they were doing.

"Fine, be that way. I guess I'll just keep these _wonderful_ news to myself." Hah, that ought to get their attention!

Finally, they looked at me. Curiosity was in their eyes.

"Gosh Nick, just keep us in suspense, why don't you." Joe, sarcastic as always. Typical.

"Sorry, did you say something?" I decided to act like I wasn't paying attention.

Suddenly, I felt myself leave the ground. Kevin had just lifted me up and thrown me over his shoulder, disregarding my protests as he walked outside and dropped me in the grass.

"'Kay, boys, get out here." Ugh, he was just so bossy sometimes, but I guess he has a right to, since he _is_ the oldest.

Joe and Frankie came out to me laying on the ground and Kevin standing over me like he was about to jump me. Then, they all started cracking up.

I didn't see what was so funny.

All of a sudden, they _did_ jump me. They created a mini-dog pile on me, and let me tell you, it was not comfortable, having a 20-year old, 18-year old, and a 7-year old on top of you.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you! Just get your lazy butts off of me!!!" I could barely talk, they were so heavy together, and I'm the second lightest out of the four of us.

Finally, they got off. "I can breath," I exclaimed. Wow, getting piled on makes you say strange things.

"Okay, so I just found out today that we're going to be in a movie with Hannah Montana! Better yet, one of us is going to be her boyfriend! How awesome is that??"

I carefully watched their faces. They all looked surprised, but in a happy way. Then, they remembered something.

Joe got a sly look on his face. "You really want that part, don't you, Nicky?"

"Nick likes Hannah! Nick likes Hannah!" Frankie started running around us.

I went red. Really red. Life sure is complicated with your brothers knowing your every secret.


	2. Chapter 2

It was as though that long, awaited day would not come any faster. The days dragged by as slowly as the snail slugging by on the sidewalk.

_Just one more week_, i thought to myself. The long wait was aggrivating. I couldn't wait to get close to Hannah. She was just so cool and amazing, even though I've only known her for about two years.

Walking around the park, I noticed that some girls were following me. I groaned inwardly, and sped up to get home quickly and not get mobbed by my fans. It wasn't necessarily bad that they were so devoted and somewhat obsessed; it just gets annoying sometimes.

As I walked in, Joe threw a paper airplane at me.

"Guess what???"

I was rubbing my head. "What was that for? Jeez, Joe."

"WERE LEAVING TOMORROW!!!! Isn't that awesome?!?!?! You get to see your beloved Hannah in just about 36 hours!"

I was shocked, but in a good way, but also a bad way. I get to see Hannah, see her beautiful smile and her gorgous long blond hair. I couldn't wait, but I was also nervous that I would say or do stupid things and completely humiliate myself in front of her.

Quietly, Joe add, so that I almost didn't hear him, "Oh yeah, um, we found out who's going to be playing her boyfriend…its gonna be me."

Now I was definitely shocked in a bad way. I get to be with her sooner, but Joe is the one that gets to be her boyfriend?!?! How unfair is this world?

Suddenly, I got mad. I knew I didn't have any reason to be mad at Joe, especially since he didn't even really want that part in the first place, but what if she fell for Joe instead of me? What if she chose him over me? The thought of it scared me.

I started yelling, extremely loud and scary-like. I think China heard me.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME! I TRUSTED YOU!! WHAT KIND OF BROTHER ARE YOU?!?!?!?!"

After about maybe three whole minutes of shouting, I finally calmed down. Kevin and Frankie came in the room and just looked at me. It was pretty funny seeing what I could do to my brothers when I wanted to surprise them.

"Boy, Nick, do you have some lungs," Kevin said.

I flushed. Honestly, I didn't mean to say all those things.

Turning to Joe, "Sorry, Joe. I didn't mean what I just said. I guess all the excitement of seeing Hannah and the possibility of getting to play her boyfriend just got to me when you told me your little announcement."

He kinda looked a bit frightened of me; like if he said the wrong thing, I would suddenly explode again. _Excellent_.

"Um, sure, dude. No prob." It came out all scare-sounding. LOL.

Looking around, I noticed that most of my stuff was scattered all over the room. Panicking, I grabbed all that I could hold and ran to my room and jammed everything into my suitcase. I did that over and over again for about another 15 times. Kevin, Joe, and Frankie were just watching me run amok. When I was finally finished, I came back into the room and flopped down onto the couch.

They all burst out laughing. Kevin was on the floor laughing, while Joe and Frankie were on the other couch.

"Dude, you should totally see your face when you're all frantic and stuff, it's hilarious," Kevin breathed out.

sigh I can't wait until tomorrow, even if I didn't get the part. I still get to see Hannah.

**sorry it took me so long to update. my computer's being a butt. well, tell me what you think!!**


End file.
